bmjfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Advisory
Storm Advisory is the official first episode of Being Mary Jane. It originally aired on January 7, 2014. Synopsis The episode opens with Mary Jane looking for Lisa by arriving at her house and banging on her door. When she is unresponsive, Mary Jane breaks into her home using a plant, cutting her hand and finds her unconscious on her bed. She asks Lisa, who regains consciousness, what she took and she leads Lisa out of her room as the latter cries, comforting her. They walk into her bathroom, where Mary Jane sees a number of pills have evidently been used and asks her if she took all of them. Lisa spits them out and is made to sit down by Mary Jane, who continues comforting her. She remains with her until the arrival of officers, who Mary Jane thanks prior to one of the officers revealing they know of her to their partner. After closing the door behind them, she removes her jacket and goes into the kitchen. There, she fiddles around with some fruits and pans and also takes notice of the book, Ask and It Is Given. She checks on Lisa that night, who gets out of bed the following morning. Mary Jane tells her that she hopes she did not wake her and Lisa explains she awoke smelling her cooking and eats one of her cinnamon rolls, though knowing that what Mary Jane made used the help of supplies not present at her home, which Mary Jane confirms. When Lisa says she does not know what to say, Mary Jane tells her to next time call her "before the storm rolls in." Lisa promises to try and Mary Jane says she knows she will not be going to work today. Lisa tells her that she "can't be depressed and unemployed" and its a relief to focus on another person's problems. Mary Jane mumbles and insists what she said was not about her, but after Lisa says it back unconvinced, Mary Jane admits it was. Mary Jane picks up a stack of newspapers, gets out of her seat and in walking past a sitting Lisa, kisses her on the cheek and says she'll read the papers and return them. As she begins to leave, Lisa thanks her and Mary Jane walks away. Mary Jane returns home, where she greets David, who notices a cut on her hand and she explains the cut is "okay" since it is "not even that deep." Mary Jane thanks David for staying, who asks how Lisa is doing. Mary Jane says the paramedics stated she was just trying to knock herself out for the night. David sighs, saying "She needs help" and Mary Jane claims she has that. David says she needs a psychiatrist and Mary Jane brushes Lisa off as just being lonely. David asks if she got sleep and Mary Jane says she did, to which he walks over kissing her neck, asking if she wants "to get some more." Mary Jane explains she has thirty minutes to get herself "pretty and out the door", but David claims he has never seen her as pretty as she looks now. Holding hands, they walk out of the room, with Mary Jane telling him that he has five minutes before the pair notice a car, to which David asks her if she's expecting somebody and Mary Jane says they are probably just lost. David starts walking to the door, explaining that he is going to "see what they want". When Andre steps out, Mary Jane realizes the situation could get messy. Andre claims to David that he was pulling over to send a text, but David laughing says he just saw him try to punch a code in. Andre says he is at the wrong address and tells David to "take care". Mary Jane moves away from the window and jumps on the couch, using her phone before David walks in and she speaks to him. He says she was right and that the Andre "was lost" or probably selling insurance or something else. David says he got two tickets to a concert and Mary Jane asks if it is a date or he just got the tickets and was going to ask anyone around him to go, but switches gears and says she'll go when he jokingly threatens that another question and the tickets will be "off the table." Mary Jane answers her ringing phone and asks her mother Helen if everything is alright. She informs her that her father is out golfing and Patrick and "that woman" he dates are at Costco. She is cut off by Mary Jane, who explains the woman Patrick dates is named Tracy and she is the mother of his child, therefore Helen should start using her name. Helen speculates they will buy a barbecue and sweatshirts "for every last one of us." Mary Jane says she will call her from the car, but Helen interrupts that it is her turn to drive her to the doctor. Mary Jane asks if Patrick did not tell her that the two had switched and that she was taking her next week. Helen says it must have slipped his mind and Mary Jane asks to be given some time, to which Helen questions how she is going to go since she's both sick and old and looking at everyone else's life through a window. She abruptly hangs up on Helen and asks David where they were. David says they were going to give in to their desires, but they have a diminishing window of time. Due to this, he asks Mary Jane to call him later on. On the phone with Kara, the latter tells Mary Jane that Charlie got fired. Andre tries talking to Mary Jane, but she declines repeatedly, asking what he is going to say and mentioning his wife and children. She mentions every time they kissed and every time they had sex and Andre claims it was all real, but she denies this. She orders him to step aside and he asks as she's getting in her car if they can go somewhere and talk. As she sits in her car, Andre asks if she and David are back together and when her phone rings, he asks if that is David calling her. He also helps her when she experiences problems getting her seatbelt out and she drives off, leaving Andre standing in the street. At a meeting for her job, Mary Jane is told along with her coworkers that Charlie helped to build the organization and them focusing on Hurricane Kenny, which has been upgraded in priority, is of significance. Kara says it will take a miracle to get her out off her job before Max's residual, which Mary Jane was unaware was today. During the workday, she is approached by a coworker who says they are coming out, which Mary Jane disapproves of since its not new, and the coworker lies about what he and Mary Jane were speaking about to Kara, claiming he was planning on writing a book. When Mary Jane and Kara speak, Mary Jane suggest sending Lindsay Holmes to Florida. Lance comes and asks if she has a minute, wanting to introduce her to a fan. She accepts and Kara goes off to track down Lindsay. Lance introduces her to Avery Daniels, who says she is a big fan as Mary Jane tells Lance he does not have to "babysit" them. Lance confirms Avery knows where his desk is and he leaves. Mary Jane instantly switches tones, expecting a confrontation and Avery asks her if she has seen her husband since she and her met. While Mary Jane claims she has not, Avery mentions the constant calls by her husband to her as being evidence of her continuous relationship with him. Mary Jane closes the door behind them after asking Avery to sit down and she confesses that she lays awake thinking about her and Andre. Mary Jane claims to have been cheated on and Avery reasons that due to this she understands how it feels. Mary Jane reveals, at Avery's requests, that her breasts are natural, she always cums during her and Andre's sex, it is required that her men go down on her and that she and Andre mostly go to movies and his marketing events. She confirms she and Andre met at a gym and that she has never met her children. Avery asks if he ever introduced her to family and friends and spoke of wanting a family with her. Mary Jane says he never spoke about the future and tells Avery that Andre says he loves her. Avery asks where the restroom is and Mary Jane gives her directions. Right after Avery leaves, she receives a call from her mother. She explains that she has had one of those days and Helen reasons that she called to make sure she had made it in one piece. Their phone conversation occurs while Mary Jane uses Google to search up Avery Daniels, learning she has met President Barack Obama. Kara comes into Mary Jane's office during the conversation and greets Helen on the phone, who asks why she is yelling. She promises to call her mother back and hangs up on her. Mary Jane reports on Hurricane Kenny tearing through Fort Lauderdale on television. She is joined by Bill Laskola, who reports on the damage and is joined by Sergeant Lou Arlington. Lindsay reports on Harry and Barbara Shelton, who have survived four hurricanes and speak on being told to write their social security numbers on their torsos so after they die the bodies can be easily identified. Kara talks to Lindsay over the phone, who does not feel safe and is not responsible for the crew. Kara does not want to let go of the camera, believing they might get something good and is visited by John and her children, who are ready for her to come with them. Though she wants to, she walks away to meet with Mary Jane and both are told by their commanding worker that they are going to be on air the entire time Hurricane Kenny is covered. After he walks away, Kara tells Mary Jane that she has to break her son's heart again. While Kara tells her children and John that she cannot leave work, Mary Jane does the same to David, explaining that she has been made to stay at work due to Hurricane Kenny. When speaking to the Sheltons, Kara tells them that the network would like to connect them to Mary Jane, who has a couple of questions. Mary Jane asks why they are even there and Kara reveals that Lindsay left a camera. Mary Jane says they have to get the Sheltons out of there and tells Kara to call the National Guard. Kara tells her that they have already asked the authorities to go back and a man in the background says they have tried, but there are no guarantees. Mary Jane says what they will not do is film a video where they watch people die and they are not that desperate, to which Kara says she is overreacting. Mary Jane goes live and speaks to the Sheltons. Kara instructs her to keep them talking and Mary Jane asks about the conditions of where they are staying in the midst of the storm. Kara instructs her to again keep them speaking, but there is a disturbance outside. She presses for Mary Jane to keep them going, warning that she will not cut to commercial if she chooses to end the conversation and have Mary Jane sit in silence. Harry moves to see what happened while Barbara prays. The camera then dies and Kara tells Mary Jane they have lost the feed. Mary Jane finishes the praying that Barbara had started and tells viewers that they will continue their coverage as well as pray for the Sheltons. After they go off the air, Mary Jane rips off her microphone angrily and Kara says that she did a good job. Mary Jane says they used them, but Kara asks, "What if we did? You don't think it's a good idea for us to air this tonight? What about all those families out there who will take the next storm advisory just a little more seriously?" Kara even says they might have saved lives tonight and Mary Jane stops her, saying she knows Kara does not actually believe that while Kara claims that she does. Mary Jane says they could be dead for all the two know and Kara says she really needs her job. Mary Jane argues that it is her reputation on the line while Kara claims she saved their jobs, even telling her that she is welcome. Mary Jane says what they just did was despicable and Kara says, "No wonder things went the way they did over at CNN" before she apologizes and the two are told by their commanding coworker that they did a good job, who asks Kara if he can see her in her office. In the man's office, he tells Mark that his show has not been bringing in the numbers, but that the network likes him. Mark speculates that it is the marketing campaign that was responsible, which the commanding coworker denies and asks Kara if she would consider consulting on Mark's show. Kara says she would. Mary Jane has her phone call "Never Answer" and begins speaking to David, who asks her how everything is going at the tower. She says it is fine and that her status has changed, leading her to believe that she could come over his house. As much as he would love to do that, David says he is already headed out and Mary Jane says she could meet up with him for a drink, unless he is meeting someone, which he confirms he is. She hangs up the phone with him after wishing he have a good night and slams her phone both angrily and comically as her phone mentions several names that David could have had as opposed to "Never Answer". She calls him back and asks if "she" is in the car with him, which he denies, and asks if he is having sex wit her. He says that he has in the past and is not presumptuous about what will happen tonight. She asks if he is sleeping with her and the other woman, which he confirms and begins laughing, leading her to question what is funny. He explains that she is, due to her acting as though she is not sleeping with "the guy from the gate", referring to Andre. She claims to not be, but David mentions him having the code to her gate and questions if she is not sleeping with him. She admits to have gone out with him once, but again denies they are sleeping together. David says he does not see a difference between his meeting with the woman tonight and her relationship with Andre, who he still does not know the name of. She hangs up on him and checks on Lisa. She drives and sees a billboard with her show on it, before going to a gym, where Mary Jane sees Andre. After getting off of a treadmill, she walks off and Andre watches her. Still at the gym, just as Mary Jane is getting into the shower, Andre approaches her. Andre asks if she thinks God meant for all of this to happen and she reasons that he made her break one of her rules which though she admits to not having many, sleeping with a married man is on the list. She asks for his phone and he gives it to her, but does not give the password. She believes he has naked pictures of her, which he denies. Mary Jane gets his password, which he reveals is his address and she looks through his pictures, seeing and becoming emotional at pictures of his family and children. He removes her spa cap and that takes out the accessory she is using to hold her hair back. The pair move into a room, where they make out profusely and proceed to remove articles of clothing as they begin having sex. Category:Season one episodes